


Lost Letter

by Lowtiderepress



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowtiderepress/pseuds/Lowtiderepress
Summary: Death is a tragedy he knows better than himself or so he thought he did.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Lost Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically canon divergence because of the plot but follows pretty much of the lore of the game. Hope you enjoy it! Ok so this fic was inspired by the song Drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo. Don't judge me. Follow my tumblr, lowtiderepress, and we can pin over fictional characters together. Let me know what you think, if I got the characters right or etc.

“As the heavy doors closed Zagreus was returned to his personal chambers after the umpteen failed trial.”

“You know your words hurt. As you’ve said I’ve entered and left this room countless times, why do you narrate that?”

“The unobservant boy failed to see that his personal quarters hadn’t remained the same as he had left it.”

Zagreus let out a loud sigh as he scanned the room, “I told Deusa she didn’t have to clean my room anymore. She has enough on her plate already.”

He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, just his usually organized chaos. So it hadn’t been Deusa. He couldn’t think of anyone who would visit his quarters when they knew he was gone and when he was at the palace the only one who still greeted him (besides Hypnos’ jabs) was Nyx. Nyx always awaited his presence outside his room, she was always one for privacy, so he couldn’t see her doing that.

This time it was the narrator who let out a sigh.

“I’m sure your desk has something you’d find very interesting.” 

His head darted towards the eyes toward the abandoned desk while walking to study it further. The silence that followed told Zagreus that the narrator had finally graced him with a moment of solitude.

The desk laid barren, for when he did work in the palace it was never in his quarters. He checked the drawers twice and they still remain empty as the day they entered his chambers. As he once over was nearly finished he noticed his wastebasket had a single crumpled parchment.

He reached down and sat as he smoothed out the paper. It read:

I always knew your time here would be fleeting  
Your eyes were always too bright  
Your laugh too loud  
too hopeful,  
Foreign  
For there would be the day that you would realize you didn’t belong here  
It came far too soon.  
As I walk these empty halls I cannot escape you  
Your words ring in my ear no matter where I go  
You said forever but I slog forward  
alone

While the letter laid unaddressed there was only one person who this letter, no these feelings could belong to, Than.


	2. Elysium Strolls

The white fog of Elysium gave Thanatos the feeling of respite. This was the only moment where he wasn’t filled with negative thoughts. Since the land was to quell vicious heroes of their once parlous existence it was second nature to feel a sense of calm in its borders. He felt it was the only place to consolidate him, for he was lost in the fog. There was no one to judge his tears nor hear his sorrow filled moans.

His time in the lush green fields increased tenfold upon Zagreus’ departure. When in the fog he often let his mind roam on less than desirable topics. If he were less of a coward, would Zagreus have stayed? Was there something he said that empowered his desire to leave? Did Zagreus even miss him? He faced mortals who always were distraught upon the loss of another, he had always pitied them. Now he could understand their grief, he had never felt this way.

While the land could pacify the most ravenous of beasts, it seemed that his desolation was too much for it. The sight of bright pink butterflies caught his eyes as he left the hold of the fog wandering through the slew of meadows. His grasp of time must have left with Zagreus because he spent far too long here and it was once more time to fulfill his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short but I felt like it needed to be separate from the last chapter.


End file.
